Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018: day 19, Interrupted, Yumalia
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 19:Interrupted, Yumalia


Princess Amalia was having a bad day. With her tightly scheduled royal duties, she found little time for herself recently, so any opportunity to spend it with her boyfriend seemed like a perfect, impossible to miss occasion.

Unfortunately, the world had different plans.

They were first interrupted in the morning, when they sneaked in the garden. Their passionate embrace was broken at once with a chant of "Yugo and Amalia, sitting in the tree", coming from Flopin and Elely, who came to visit them with their parents a couple of days ago. One angry stare at the two have made them flee, before either of them could realise that there might have been something odd with the way Amalia was sitting in Yugo's laps.

If they could see the lovers from the other angle, they would realise that Yugo's right hand was not on her waist, but underneath Amalia's robes, furiously trying to undo her panties, and that his pants were already untied and soaking wet from juices flowing out of Amalia's yearning pussy.

They thought that they could still continue, as their throbbing sexes were inches from each other, but, the kids' voices attracted more onlookers, giving Amalia and Yugo just under a minute to smarten themselves up, and the magical window for having a quickie closed.

But Amalia was not giving up that easily. She's been feeling a burning itch in her loins for quite some time, and she was determined to make Yugo free her from it. In the afternoon, long after the staff has left for their break, they sneaked into the kitchen, ready to exercise one of Amalia's long-time fantasies of doing it in a public place again.

Before Yugo could point out how dangerous her idea was, she already jumped onto the counter, and spread her legs, inviting her boyfriend in with the most appetising of smells and tastes he has experienced. Amalia was given just a single lick of his tongue, sending shivers up her body, when the commotion outside the kitchen forced him to retract and hide, depriving Amalia of his skills.

When a chambermaid walked into the spacious room with a set of plates to clean, she found Princess Amalia, standing nonchalantly against the counter, trying her best not to look guilty. Once again, only the butt-shaped flour stains on her dress, invisible to the other woman could tell what Amalia has been up to, but the maid was polite enough not to inquire further, taking for granted that their princess had a sweet tooth.

By the evening, Amalia's hunger was insatiable. She cornered Yugo in his room, her mind set on unleashing the energy that's been building between her legs for quite some time. But she wasn't the only one; a day of getting teased meant that Yugo was suffering from the very same illness, its symptoms clearly visible through his shorts.

Amalia decided to relieve him first, and dropped to her knees the moment Yugo undid his pants, showing his rock hard cock springing to life. Without giving any prolonged foreplay, Amalia closed her mouth around his swollen head, already glistening with his pre-cum. While her right hand pumped him, her left dived under her dress at once, with a mission to help the erotic taste in her mouth stimulate her. Only now, as her head was bobbing back and forth, as more and more of her taste buds were reacting to the well-known, musky taste and as her fingers were getting coated with her slick juices, Amalia felt she was going to reach her coveted peak.

So though Yugo, whose constant chanting of her name reminded her of how pent-up he was as well, and awaited the familiar feeling of her mouth getting filled to the brim with his seed. His moans feulled Amalia's tongue- and mouth-work, as well as sped up caresses of her own, resulting in low groans vibrating through his cock, constantly appearing and disappearing in her mouth, completing the vicious circle.

And then, several things happened at once.

The door to his chambers opened, when Evangelyne burst in, alerted by the sudden cry, she froze in place once she understood what she has walked on, Amalia let go of Yugo's cock, trying to scream at her not to come inside, and just as her head turned, Yugo let out a mighty roar, coating her face and exposed bosom with his come, firing under a dozen different angles.

It took them a solid half a minute to understand what happened, and Evangelyne was first to react.

\- Well... That makes us equal for the time you saw me and Pinpin. - she tried to maintain a cocky smile, though her cheeks were getting redder every second.

The Cra was smart enough to leave the room as fast as possible, and when she closed the door behind her, another scream, this time full of anger and fury from her oldest friend reached her ears, though she wasn't sure who was the recipent of her rage, and frankly, she didn't want to know.

When the night came, Amalia had enough. She nonchalantly grabbed her boyfriend after supper and dragged him through the corridors, stairs, then gardens and into the deep forest surrounding the Sadida Tree. With a single move of her arm, thick branches rose from the ground, forming a wall getting thicker and thicker by the minute.

She then tossed Yugo to the ground, ladning him on fluffy, mossy bed he was sure wasn't there before. As he looked up, Amalia was still creating her barriers, cutting the glade off from the rest of the world, while her other hand performed magic of its own.

As she walked towards him, her dress fell to the ground, but that hasn't ceased her speed in the slightest. With stark determination in her eyes, Amalia hasn't skipped a beat, and straddled her lover as soon as she reached him. There was no need for her to say any commands. Yugo was already half-naked by the time she overwhelmed him, but her body pressed against his has made sure he was properly disrobed in seconds. Their lips met in another passionate kiss, or rather as series of very ravenous pecks, as each tried to outdo the other one by showing how much longing they had for each other.

Despite her lust, Yugo has managed to topple the needy princess, and dived between her legs at once, giving her another taste of his tongue, and him the taste of her. But his slow, meticulous licks, covering her puffy lips and her swollen clit were far too ineffective for Amalia.

\- Yu... Yugo! - she cried, gaining his attention. The Eliatrope looked up, without stopping his caresses, and spotted desperation, both in her eyes and her voice. - Yugo, please, give it to me!

\- Do you want me to go all the way in...?

\- Yes! - Amalia roared, evidently unable to spot the teasing in his words.

A moment later she shrieked again, filling the now-secluded glade with her voice, when Yugo replaced his tongue with his fingers, digging deep into her yearning, wet pussy. The impatience grew and bubbled inside her, making her legs jitter and her body twist in spasm; Amalia felt she was just inches from her climax, but the illusory horizon remained far away as long as Yugo was just using his hands.

\- No, Yugo! I meant...

\- I know what you mean. - he huffed, hastening the moves of his forearm, as he continued his frantic fingering.

\- Yugo... please...

The Eliatrope had in plans bringing her to at least one extra orgasm before he'd have the chance to satisfy himself as well, but the frenzy in her cracking voice told him that in a few minutes he might not be in charge anymore. He grabbed her knees, spread her legs, which resulted in Amalia crying her lungs out in anticipation, and fulfilling her wish she kept chanting, he buried himself deep inside her in one go.

And then, he was brought to her bosom in no time.

Not only her limbs, but a series of vines springing from the ground closed around his back, trapping him as close to his love as possible, giving him just a bit of room for his hips to work their magic. Amalia kicked his butt gently trying to hasten his already fast moves, as he pushed himself into her warm, inviting canal.

They didn't even pretend to be quiet. For all they know, outside the thick walls Amalia created, a small audience might have gathered, listening to Amalia's commands how she wants to be rutted, all of which Yugo gladly obeyed.

It came as no surprise that Amalia has reached her long-overdue climax in record time. A whole day of unfulfilled promises, combined with Yugo's energetic bucking pushed her over the edge, dragging Yugo with her. The two lovers cried each other's name, as their joined bodies shook and trembled under the energy they have amassed. Amalia tightened the grip on his body, making sure that her spasming walls would milk him of every drop of his seed he's been spilling inside her in surprisingly hefty bursts, despite his earlier climax.

She wasn't sure how long they have been rocking their shared orgasm out, breathing the same air, joined in a long, soothing kiss, but once they parted, a wide, goofy smile of satisfaction was plastered on Amalia's face.

But when he looked into her eyes, he still saw the spark of hunger he saw either and knew that his job is far from done.

And sure enough, with a wicked smile appearing on her face, she reluctantly parted with him, rolled onto her chest, and exposed her butt and her well-used pussy to her lover. A single strand of his thick cum, shining in the moonlight has dripped from it, before Yugo dived inside her again, ready to fulfil his duties.

\- Don't... Don't worry, Yugo. - she panted between his thrusts - No one will be able to interrupt us here, I will... personally make sure of it.

And with that, Princess Amalia filled the air around them with another carnal, languorous moan, as the two enjoyed their completely private time with each other.

It wasn't until about two weeks later, when Amalia noticed that all the flowers she was bringing to life with her magic were blooming, loosing petals and bearing fruits in matter of seconds, and with utter horror realised that someone should have interrupted her and Yugo when she allowed him to spill himself inside her countless times when they made love in Sadida's sacred glade.


End file.
